Killer B
Introduction Personality History (Naruto manga) As a Kid B along with several other children we gathered by the Third Raikage and Dodai to selet a tag partner for his son A. Out of all the children gathered, B was the only person able to successfully perform the Lightning Release: Double Lariat with A. As su he was adoptive by the Third Raikage and given the B and A stated they were brothers here on. Since the age of five, B has been best friends with Motoi, whom he always greeted with a fist bump. After A's cousin, the jinchūriki of Gyūki lost control and killed Motoi's father along with seven other ninja on that day, B was chosen as its next jinchūriki. Soon afterwards, B suffered from similar prejudices against jinchūriki not to different from the other Hidden Villages like the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Sand Village. Five World War: Prologue Post-Invasion Arc ' B was their to greet his brother A and his bodyguards Samui and Atsui to inform that coalition had invaded the minor countries. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Introduction Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc Nirvana Arc Relationships Powers and Abilities As the guardian of the Hidden Cloud Village, Killer B is an extremely powerful shinobi, being able to single-handedly overwhelm the entire team Taka consisting of other dangerous fighters. As a child, he accomplished missions by himself that were meant to be executed as a team with his partner A, causing him to note that B has more talent than he did. Even Minato Namikaze stated that B was a ninja with a great power rather than simply a jinchūriki. Using Gyūki's power, B could hold his own against Kisame Hoshigaki of Akatsuki, and later two tailed beasts during the Fourth Shinobi World War. During the war he was able to effortlessly defeat Byro, the former Edolas Chief of Staff of the Royal Army, and was able to defeat Sternritter R, Jerome Guizbatt, while the Quincy was in his Quincy Vollstandig form, with the help from Sanji and Tony Tony Chopper. For his achievements and power, the World Government considers him a dangerous threat they placed bounty of 850,000,000 beri's on him. Jinchūriki Transformations Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation B is capable of using Lightning, Fire, Water, and Yang Release nature transformations. With lightning, he has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power. B's skill with Lightning Release can charge a sharp but weak pencil-point to pierce straight through a large tree trunk and even through the ground. As stated by Kisame, B does this by increasing the vibration frequency of his lightning chakra high enough to surpass the standard penetrative force of Wind Release techniques. Intelligence Trivia Category:Hidden Cloud Category:Jinchuriki Category:Shinobi Category:5th Division Category:Male Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Hybrid Category:Teacher Category:Shapeshifting Category:Brother Category:Musicians/Singers Category:Animal transformation Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World